The Monster and the Girl
by Eclipse130
Summary: This was created in deviantart originally as a dialogue. Please enjoy. It started out as a normal day for Prussia and Norway. As the two slowly become friends, something dangreous happens. A new threat emerges, romance blooms, and friends ships are broken
1. Chapter 1

Memo: We do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters except any Oc's and tis plot.

Most credit belongs to: BrynhildtheValkryie from Devianart

This is a combined story which was shared between (me)MusicAnimeGirl130: and my new awesome friend BrynhildtheValkryie.

Some of the characters have out of character personality, so sorry... This actually started out as a

dialogue, so you may notice the lack of details in between the speaking. BrynhildtheValkryine is fem!Norway,

and MusicAnimeGirl130: was Prussia.

Brynhild: Fem!Norway

Gilbert: Prussia

Ludwig: Germany

Eirikur: Iceland

Ivan: Russia

Natalia: Belarus

Veneziano: N. Italy

Arthur: UK

Alfred: US

The Monster and the Girl

The nations were going to have a world meeting in Germany, and they all had to stay

in this luxurious 6-star hotel. Since Ludwig said that Brynhild was antisocial and had to room

with someone else other than her brother Eirikur, she had to be paired off with someone else.

Ludwig even said that she was too familiar with the Nordics; Ludwig suggested that she rooms

with a nation close to the Nordics (in geography); Ivan was with Natalia; the Baltics had a

special privilege so all three of them would be in a room; Ludwig was with Veneziano, and

Arthur was with Alfred. That leaves the closest nation (in geography) to the Nordics to be

Prussia. Since they are nations, they get to stay in these fancy huge hotel penthouses/suites

that have a large living room, grand bathroom, a great kitchen, a flatscreen TV, a roomy

wardrobe, efficient shelves, and huge beds.

"Hey! Someone said that I was not AWESOME!" Gilbert whined. "Don't be

offended." Brynhild flashed an obviously small, false smile at him. The Prussian man pouted.

"But I'M THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" The blonde girl cuffed his head and replied flatly, "Don't

be a little kid. Grow up!" She glared at Gilbert from her bed. "You could be a little kid for a

while though, but I will only allow that once. You know you are rooming with a girl who hates

immaturity at a grown-up age". She let out an exasperated sigh and petted his silver hair,

along with Gilbird. The man blushed. "Gah uh thanks." Brynhild sat down beside Gilbert and

said, "I will make you some cookies. Why? Because I want to test my first cookie cooking

skills... don't take that seriously. That was a joke, and I know it was not funny, but yeah,

don't take it seriously. You were only unawesome when you and Ludwig occupied me…" Her

voice trailed off.

Gilbert broke the silence rather loudly. "Cookies? Finally something that will be

awesome as me! Wait is this your first time making them?" He gave her a shocked look, but

continued, "Well at least it won't suck like Arthur's. HOW WAS I UNAWESOME?" Brynhild

sighed, "I was just scaring you okay? Ja… Don't worry; it is not my first time making them. I

have made them for centuries; the cookies I am making are Norwegian cookies. I don't know

how to make Prussian cookies, so don't get mad at me. I have tried Britain's food... yeah. How

were you unawesome? During World War II, you were the kingdom of Germany-Prussia, and

you guys occupied me... but now you practically merged into Germany, so you are not

unawesome anymore..." She pinched his cheeks with much force.

"You sounded like a child again, Gilbert! Okay, little kid, I am not a touchy-feely type, but I will hug you; since your disappointment seemed genuine..." Brynhild hugged Gilbert briskly and said with irritation,

"There you go. Psht... Feel better now?" Prussia sighed in relief, since the Norwegian said that

he was still awesome. "But I am still more awesome than the West! Ow! Now my cheeks

hurt! Um…" The Prussian man's face turned red. "Thanks for the hug…" His nervousness in

his voice disappeared and he continued loudly and enthusiastically, "No! I want another hug!"

"Okay, little kid. Now be good!" Brynhild pats his head. "No. More. Hugs. Didn't I

say I was not the touchy-feely type? I will hug you later when you are desperate and in need

of comfort..." The Norwegian girl walked into the kitchen and started kneading dough, putting

ingredients in, and a lot of other stuff that Gilbert did not catch. He watched her every single

move; she seemed so careful at everything. Maybe she was a perfectionist? Prussia's

thoughts were interrupted by the clang of the cookie tray hitting the metal platform in the

oven. He looked up and said, "Let us watch some TV until the cookies are ready!"

The news reporter was saying that there was a monster rampaging through Germany,

but Brynhild seemed to have no reaction to that; she just said it was bias. She got up as the

oven made a "ding" sound to inform the baker that the cookies were ready.

"Cookies are

ready!" The girl's voice rang from the kitchen. She takes them out of the oven. "Steaming

hot, buttery and yummy... eat!" The girl takes a cookie and bites it, saying, "It tastes good.

You should try them and give me feedback!"

Prussia shouts, "Finally!" He takes the tray, and yelled, "OW THAT BURNS! OW OW! But-" Tears stream out of his eyes. Despite the pain, he goes back for the cookies. "Hey this is pretty good!" Brynhild cuffs him over the head.

"You are really stupid… take the cookies only! Not the tray! Whoa, your hand is all red! Psht...

Don't cry! Okay! Here is the tissue! Well..." Her voice trails off, and a teeny-tiny blush crept

upon her cheeks.

"Thanks for the compliment! Nobody really said my cooking was good

before. Let me treat your hand though. Ah! There are little bubbles forming! I will get an icy

cold cloth." She runs to washroom, soaks cloth in freezing water, runs out, and wraps

Gilbert's hand in that cloth. "There. You should feel better now. Man up!" A stern look

replaced her softer expression. "Next time, I am NOT going to take care of your burns that

were created out of utter stupidity."

She pats his head and Gilbird tweets in happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Memo: We do not own Hetalia nor any of the characters except any Oc's and tis plot.

Most credit belongs to: BrynhildtheValkryie from Devianart

This is a combined story which was shared between (me)MusicAnimeGirl130: and my new awesome friend BrynhildtheValkryie.

Some of the characters have out of character personality, so sorry... This actually started out as a

dialogue, so you may notice the lack of details in between the speaking. BrynhildtheValkryine is fem!Norway,

and MusicAnimeGirl130: was Prussia.

Brynhild: Fem!Norway

Gilbert: Prussia

Ludwig: Germany

Eirikur: Iceland

Ivan: Russia

Natalia: Belarus

Veneziano: N. Italy

Arthur: UK

Alfred: US

Okay! This is chapter 2 of the combined story~~!

Gilbert pouted childishly as he looked away with a red blush dusting his cheeks. "I AM a man!" He protested then he ruffles Brynhild's hair still looking away "You say that now Little Fraulein but you're too kind for saying that you won't take care of me." Gilbird tweets flying around. The yellow bird flies out the window leaving the two nations alone. "Also, thank you; I'll remember that I should not touch the tray. Why do people not compliment your cooking? You are really good at cooking Norway," Prussia smiles and said, "Thanks for treating my wounds, by the way. You are pretty…awesome for that Fraulein."

Brynhild had a stern expression on upon her face. "You'd better remember."

A tiny look of sadness replaced her stoic expression; it was barely noticeable. "I think that people don't compliment me because they are scared of me or something…" A green glow formed around her and the troll and fairies are summoned. As she got to the point that she needed to reply to Prussia's compliment, a slight blush battled onto her cheeks. "I am pretty?" The Norwegian attempts to be emotionless. "I have n-never n-noticed! Nobody has ever told me!"

_ Prussia thinks I am pretty... crap, my emotional walls usually break when people compliment. Well, I always answer modestly. I usually get angry when people say I am pretty, but this time Prussia seems so genuine... I cannot help but believe him. _

"Thanks for the respect. You are... awesome."

_Since he complimented me, I should compliment him back. _

A look of disbelief crossed Gilbert's face. "Why would they be scared of you?" He looks up at the standing Norwegian girl. "You are nice, you actually care, and you are probably one of the sanest people out of all of us nations." The Prussian man smiled genuinely.

"I think they are scared of me because of the fact that I have magical trolls, and magical creatures,"Then, she gulped and said flatly, "You call me nice and caring? Erm... I have been slapping you, hitting you, and I have been being physical with many other nations." She blushed a tiny bit. "Thank you… Nobody called me sane ever either. Are you trying to flatter me or something?" Brynhild said with a slightly angry tone. "Really, I don't think I deserve it, since I was being mean and physical..."

In embarrassment, the Norwegian looked at her feet. Prussia chuckled deeply and shakes his head. "Little Fraulein you are so strange, but in a good way. No I'm not trying to flatter you, it's the truth and yeah," he winces, "those hits hurt. But you still tend to my wounds and try to make me feel better." Gilbert stood up and pats the Norwegian's head. "Norway, you are some little Fraulein." He grinned. Brynhild shook her head. "I am strange in a good way because of my creatures? And you forgive me for my hits right? Nations must not have scars before meetings, alright? It would be really embarrassing. I have to make you feel better if you do not tend to yourself quick enough." The girl snorted and was oblivious to the man's comments. Prussia continued to pat her head with a smile plastered onto his face. Brynhild looked up at him with dull eyes that had a spark of irritation in them. "Gah! I am not a little kid!" She slaps his hands away from her head and pouts. "Are you mocking me?"

"Nein, it is not because of your creatures. I meant that you're different from any Frau I've met before. That's what makes you awesome. No I'm not mocking you."

"Oh... I see. I believe that being weird is being original. I like being different, you know what I mean? I mean that you are not going to stand out if you follow exactly in the footsteps and do whatever others do. Isn't it better if you stand out, rather than being covered by everyone else? I am awesome...? Thanks..."

Prussia chuckles and remarks, "You're kind of cute when you blush kese~"

"I-I am c-cute?" Brynhild hides in a corner, sweat dropping and blushing.

"Awww… I knew I was going to get that reaction." The Prussian man laughs.

"Why are you upset? Just because of my reaction? That seemed stupid…" The girl scoffed.

"Huh, I'm not upset! I am the AWESOME Prussia, the awesome Prussia never gets upset!"

Suddenly, the window blasted open and a winged monster came in; it had ram's horns, the body of a reptile, the mouth of an alligator, huge, torn red bat wings, and blood red eyes that blazed with malevolence. It roared and lunged at Brynhild. "You have come." She dodges as a paw comes, but unexpectedly, another paw came and swiped her out of the air. Her breath got pushed out of her lungs and the paw grabbed her hard, practically crushing her. The monster roared, "You, her boyfriend!" Brynhild opened her mouth to protest about the boyfriend comment, but she closed it again because she knew that it was not the time to complain. "I am going to kill you with her!" It continued while squeezing her even harder, making her let out a bloodcurdling scream." The Prussian man's eyes widen. "BRYNHILD!" He cried. "GET OFF OF HER YOU DISGUSTING THING!I'LL KILL YOU!" He pulls his sword out from his crusade times.

"You fool! You will never have her! She was my number one target, since she could detect our kind; our kind was designed to destroy the world!" The monster roars and swipes at the sword. Gilbert dodges the swipe and growled through gritted teeth, "BASTARD I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!" The man charges at the monster attacking him. "As long I have my country's history vith me I… VILL DEFEAT YOU!"

The monster hits Prussia, sending him flying into the walls. "Gah!" Prussia coughs up blood. Brynhild, now horrified and infuriated, shouted, "I have detected you about a month ago. I have already readied my army. I was waiting for you to come, but how did I know that you wanted to kill me this much; like by squeezing me so hard like that? My army is with me right now." The monster seemed to have a frightened reaction to that. The Norwegian girl summons her magical army; consisting of trolls, fairies, dragons, Valkyrior horses, and other spirits and magical creatures. "Char-" Her command was cut off when the monster squeezes her with extreme force. "Gah!" Prussia, though injured, screamed in desperation, "BRYNHILD!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter: 2**_

_**Bryhnhild: Hetalia belongs to **__**Hidekaz Himaruya**___

_**Prussia: SwissEclipse130 and BryanhildTheValkyrie do not own the Awesome me!**_

_**Brynhild: -glares-And?**_

_**Prussia:And Norway, and anyone who is not as awesome as me!**_

_**Brynhild:-calm- Except Oc's go to their original owners**_

The magical creatures milled around the hotel room. Coloured flashes illuminated the whole room, while sounds of battle echoed around the suite. The monster was tackled down by one of the trolls, while the Valkyrior horse used its iron hard hooves to lash at the monster's eyes. It roared in pain. A dragon spewed flames all over the monster, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. There was frantic knocking on the door, and concerned voices shouting "Brynhild, Gilbert!" Those two nations were too absorbed in the fight. The monster, currently battered by the heavy attacks of trolls and wyrms, hurt by magic, blinded by the horse and its wings singed away from the dragon, is furious.

"Curse you, stupid creatures!" The monster snarls and lashes its formidable tail at a dragon, sending it flying through the already broken window. "Curse-" A hoof went flying towards its mouth and broke its jaw. In pain it dropped Brynhild. The impact of her hitting the ground accentuated the break in her ribs that were created by the violent squeezing moments ago. Brynhild takes out her sword from the Viking times, wanting to fight despite her few horribly broken ribs. "Serves you right!" She charges and swipes at the monster's foreleg, splattering the blood everywhere and causing a fatal deep gash. "Don't worry Prussia! I got this!"

The monster's jaw currently is at a weird angle, but despite the fact that it was broken, it still tried to speak. "Y-You… little… b-brat…" Brynhild clutches at her chest, and retorts, "You were the one doing things wrong," She winces as she felt a sharp pain in her chest, "-you were the one who wanted your hellish kind to conquer the world, slay its entire people, and seize all the power. What did we humans do to you that provoked your hatred against us? It was all greed, monster. You are just a malevolent-hearted, cold-blooded beast. Why waste your time trying to conquer the world when you cannot win?"

"I… have my… kind, girl. I… CAN… WIN!"

"At the end, love still wins over hate; light still wins over dark."

The monster, outraged, slashes at Brynhild. The tenacious girl, driven by her stubborn, strong will to live, nimbly jumped high and dodged the attack. While still in the air, she forcefully brought her sword down, cutting off one of the monster's forepaws. It roared, now having one stump, and clutched its bleeding wrist in agony.

It did not take long until the door was burst open. Of course, the obnoxious Dane used his giant axe to destroy the door into smithereens. Mathias was screaming "Brynhild, Brynhild! What is happening?! Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Brynhild, however, was fighting that monster and did not take notice to that shouting. The monster was now blinded in rage, not even using tactical and strategic attacks at all. It was basically flailing. Brynhild dodged and leaped out of the way many times, and used her sword to create many wounds; both deep ones and shallow ones. Her mentality was to spill the blood of that beast and kill it. She did not care much about how bad the wounds were; she only cared if she inflicted any. Brynhild was quite confident that she would win; her creatures were helping her after all. The Norwegian girl was satisfied with her work for now.

Mathias was terrified. His dear Brynhild was fighting against this huge monster, her creatures helping, and her sword flying. He really wanted to fight, but Brynhild's stupid lectures regarding how he was annoying was listened to intently by her creatures; they had learned from the Norwegian to drive him away from her. The result was that the creatures blocked his way and did not allow him to approach any closer to the girl. "Let me in!" He shouted at the creatures. One of the trolls, still in battle mode, held him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the destroyed door. One of the forest spirits closed that gap with a magical vine barrier, and that was impossible to get through. Mathias, now hopeless, leaned against that barrier outside and wished Brynhild the best of luck.

Gilbert sees Brynhild clutch her chest again when she flipped out of the way of the monster's attacks. He could tell that some of her ribs were broken terribly just by seeing her do that. She had clutched her chest in pain numerous times; so frequently that Gilbert could not stand watching that happen without doing anything. It hurt his heart to see her like this. She is suffering for him, her creatures… everyone. She and her creatures are fighting for everyone in this hotel, in this country, in this continent, and in this world. Prussia gets up, wincing from pain created by his wound on his side, and he walks over to Brynhild shaking his head, "There is no way that I am letting you fight alone! The Awesome Prussia never backs down!" Brynhild looked over her shoulder and shouted, "No! You have a bleeding wound on your side!" Prussia replied, "You have broken ribs." Brynhild opened her mouth to protest, but shut it and gave up, nodding. The monster struggled to speak again, this time its voice reflecting its agony.

"S-STUPID… H-HUMANS… I-I WILL… K-KILL-" It stopped to clutch at its wrist and catch its breath. "-Y-YOU B-BOTH… R-RIGHT… W-WHERE… Y-YOU ST-STAND!" The monster raised its other clawed forepaw, swinging it at the two. Brynhild and Prussia jumped out of the way immediately and a hole was made where they both previously were standing. Prussia kneeled on the floor panting, the gash on his side throbbing with pain, and he knew the pain will worsen… but he will not back down.

No.

He has to fight.

He will fight along with her.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

Matias=Denmark's Human Name.


End file.
